1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and processes for on-line publishing of media content, and more particularly to a broadband creativity platform for creating, editing, sharing and publishing of media content online.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in digital multimedia creation and editing technologies have made available to a wider group of people the tools to generate their own video, audio, and graphic creations on their home computer. Many creation and editing tools are available on the market that allow a non-professional user to perform various creative and editing tasks once restricted to media professionals working with high-end equipment in facilities that specialize in media effects.
The growing interest in creating and editing personalized content in a professional, as well as a non-professional setting has increased the demand for software tools for developing video, audio, and graphic creations. However, the creative user may find that access to such tools can be cost prohibitive, as well as requiring a large investment of the user's time to become proficient in their use. Although the user may have a desire to create, the limited access to such tools, as well as the investment of time required in learning how to use the various tools, may deter many users from satisfying this desire.
A further obstacle to satisfying this desire to create is the usually limited audience available to appreciate the non-professional user's creations. After investing the time to learn how to create and edit their own content, the non-professional user will generally, at most, e-mail a copy of their creations to a few friends. Although the user may be very talented, only a very small group of people are able to appreciate that talent.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a user-friendly media content creation and editing system and process. Furthermore, it can be seen that there is a need for a media content sharing and publishing system and process whereby users can easily display their media content to a wider audience, as well as making their media content available for sharing by other users.